Look who's talking
by Just an idiot
Summary: Derek gets cursed by some witches and has to tell the truth.


So it all started with Derek pissing off some witches and well things escalated from there pretty quickly because this is fucking Beacon Hills, things are never just simple here are they?

The witches were pissed because Derek lied to them. Derek lied to them because Derek trusts nobody what so ever, ever.

They didn't even know anything was wrong until the witches had already fled because Derek didn't feel the need to tell them he had been attacked. It wasn't until two days after the attack that anybody found out something was wrong, even Derek didn't know anything was wrong.

Stiles and Scott had gone over to Derek's burnt out house to ask about the witches and they were certainly shocked when Derek even answered them.  
"Do you know what happened with the witches?" Scott asked sounding bored.  
"They attacked me" Derek answered with a furrowed brow.  
"What? man why didn't you say anything? are you okay?" Stiles asked all in one breath.  
"No" Derek answered simply.  
"No?" Scott asked.  
"I'm not okay, I'm never okay, why am I saying this?" Derek said looking bewildered.  
"We should probably go to Deaton's" Scott said mainly to Stiles.  
"No, I don't trust him" Derek said truthfully.  
"Yeah well you don't trust anyone" Scott snarled.  
"That's not true" Derek said honestly.  
"Then who do you trust?" Scott asked childishly.  
"Stiles" Derek gritted out, looking extremely angry at himself.  
"What?" Stiles asked gaping at the older man.

That's how they found out that the witches cast some sort of Truth spell on Derek and that's also how Stiles got stuck with him until they could figure out how to reverse it.

Stiles was leaning over a old book he had bought about witchcraft and spells while Derek was lounging on his bed.  
"You help you know" Stiles said while rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming on.  
"You right" Derek answered.  
"Are you going to help then?" Stiles asked hopefully.  
"No" Derek said bluntly.  
"Still a dick then" Stiles muttured under his breath.  
"I don't mean to be" Derek said quietly from Stiles' bed.  
"What?" Stiles spun around in his desk chair to face Derek.  
"I don't mean to be a dick, that's not how I won't to be. I also don't want to be saying this" Derek said angrily.

Derek hadn't even realised he trusted Stile until the words left his mouth but he can kinda see it now. He turned his back on an enemy to protect him, he has saved his life numerous times as Stiles has done in return. So he can see it but he doesn't like it nor will he.

Derek is only seeing now just how much he has been lying to himself since he just admitted that he thinks Stiles hands are magic. Who even says that, nobody that's who. Stiles just stared at him with a dropped jaw for awhile before laughing it off. Derek laughed to, kinda, just to make it less awkward but he just kinda made it worst because it's not a laughing matter. He was deadly serious about Stile's hands being magic. Which lead to Stiles running away and hiding downstairs, using a stupid excuse about getting something to eat and Derek not coming incase his dad came, even though Derek would hear his dad from all the way up the street.

Derek was gone when Stiles walked back up to his room, he texted Scott a simple '911' that he didn't reply to. Stiles wasn't really surprised though, he and Allison were back together so everything else went on the back burning.

Finding Derek was actually easier than he had thought though. Derek was sitting in the remains of his childhood home. Derek didn't look up when Stiles walked in and sat down beside him, he had heard the screech of his jeep tires five minutes ago anyway.

They sat in silence for a long while before Stiles spoke.  
"I'm sorry I freaked out a little, I get that it's curse or spell or whatever that's making you say these things".  
"Spell makes me say the truth" Derek said quietly.  
"So you really think my hands are magic?" Stiles asked  
"Yes" Derek gritted out.  
"Understandable you would get sucked in by the Stilinski charm".  
"You're eyes are pretty to. Jesus Christ".  
"So truth spell, really working in my favour".  
Derek remained silent and kept his eyes locked onto the cold floor.  
"You see I always figured you hated me" Stiles said.  
"Don't hate you, love you" Derek said before clapping a hand over his own mouth.  
Stiles stared at Derek for a long time after that, not saying anything which was new for him. Derek was starting to wonder if he had broken the younger boy before Stiles threw his arms up in a celebration and shouted "Score" at the top of his lungs.  
Derek wanted nothing more than to tell the boy to leave him the hell alone and he was going to but "I really don't want you to leave" came out of his mouth instead.

The drive back to Stiles' house was also silent bar the drumming of Stiles' hands against the steering wheel.

Derek had started lying when he was fifteen, when he met Kate and well he hasn't really stopped since. He never told Laura about her and he never told Laura why he was punishing himself so much. He was never one for talking ever since he was a little kid but after the fire he stopped completely and if it wasn't for Laura he would have stay mute. Laura is gone now though, he doesn't talk, not really. He threatens and he snarls and demands but he doesn't talk and for good reason to. He spoke tonight, he spoke to Stiles and now he has made a complete fool of himself.

Stiles didn't think sleeping next to Derek would be this difficult but right now they are both super aware of each other so the both of them are lying on the backs like wooden boards, daring the other to so much as breath. Derek may be older but right now he is under a spell so that means Stiles is in charge right? no probably not but he has to do something if either of them want to get any sleep so he does the first thing that comes to mind. Stiles reached down and intertwined his fingers with Derek's and whispered into the older man's ear "Just relax".

You would think waking up in the arms of a guy you've had a crush on for nearly a year would be comforting but not when said guy is a warewolf who is like your own personal fireplace oh and the fact that you've got a boner the size of Europe that may or may not be poking him in the stomach. He doesn't have many options here, he could beg his morning wood to politefully fuck or he could try and slip out of bed and go take care of it in the bathroom. Common known fact, life hates Stiles Stilinski because Derek is now fully awake and staring at him with wide eyes. Safe to say Stiles ran from his bedroom.

Scott called sometime after breakfast and told that Deaton was working on something, Derek had been less than pleased.  
"I don't trust him" Derek said.  
"Why not?" Stiles asked tiredly.  
"Remember him and Scott had that secret plan back when Gerard was around" Derek said sitting on the edge of Stiles' bed.  
"Dude I didn't even know about that" Stiles said sitting beside him.  
"Scott said he was pack, he lied to me" Derek said angrily.  
"That was to protect his mom".  
"And I would have helped if he had asked, that's what pack does" Derek whispered. Stiles could tell Derek didn't want to talk about this but maybe it would be good for him so Stiles kept going.  
"You really want him in your pack don't you?".  
"Yes".  
"But you don't even like Scott".  
"Doesn't matter, I need a pack, I need him".  
"Why do you need a pack?"  
"I'm all alone, Laura is dead and Peter is the one who killed her, Isaac is in Scott's pack now, Jackson left town and Erica and Boyd are dead. I need a pack to stay human".  
"You have me".  
"No I don't".  
"You do"  
"You'll leave or I'll end up getting you killed" Derek said sadly. Stiles was an impulse kind of guy always has been so what he did next didn't really surprise him.

Stiles grabbed Derek's face with both of his hands and crashed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and desperate, both of them trying to get closer to one another. Stiles gripped Derek's hair with one hand and kept the other on his cheek while Derek had both of his arms around Stiles' shoulders trying to drag the younger boy towards him.

Stiles broke the kiss to come up for air as Derek went to work on his neck muttering things like "I've wanted to do this for so long" and "Beautiful, so, beautiful". Stiles is starting to think that this truth thing isn't so bad. They weren't able to go any further though because Scott called and said that Deaton had it figured it.

Deaton had Derek drink some herbal mix and told him to sleep on it. Stiles had stood beside him the whole time and even held his hand to calm him down when they got into the clinic so he wasn't expecting it when Derek stormed off after he drank the cure.

It wasn't hard for Stiles to convince himself that it was all down to the spell and that Derek didn't really give a crap about him. Stiles spent the whole week that Derek spent avoiding him hating Derek with a passion. It was working he really hated him even when he got home from school and found Derek sitting on his bed.  
"What do you want Derek?" Stiles asked, throwing his bag somewhere by his desk.  
"You" Derek said seriously.  
"Fuck did it not work?" Stiles swore.  
"Not the spell Stiles, I want you" Derek said bluntly.  
"Is this you asking me out on a date?" Stiles asked.  
"No, do I look like I do dates?" Derek also asked.  
"Then what are you asking".  
"That you be there, that we talk".  
"Can we make out?".  
"Yes".  
"Can we have sex?".  
"Not untill you're eighteen".  
"Spoilsport".  
"Stiles".  
"I'll take it but you have watch a movie with me tongiht and eat whatever I order for us".  
"Deal". Derek walked towards Stiles, trapping him against the door with both of his arms either side of Stiles' head and leaned in so they were only inches apart.  
"I get to pick the movie" Derek whispered.  
Stiles didn't answer, instead he crashed the mouths together for the second time and held Derek close.

**Okay It's four am and I should be asleep but instead I'm doing this :( sorry if this really sucks. Please review **


End file.
